honkaiimpact3rdfandomcom-20200214-history
Theresa Apocalypse
"Teriri.... Is a magical girl!" ''-Theresa; Summer Memories'' Theresa Apocalypse is one of the main protagonists along with Kiana Kaslana, Raiden Mei, Bronya Zaychik and Murata Himeko. She is principal of St. Freya's Academy where Kiana, Mei and Bronya currently attends in and granddaughter of the ruler of Schicksal, Otto Apocalypse. She was born from Kallen Kaslana's genes and is a certified valkyrja with an unknown rank. She was close friends with Kiana's parents- especially the late Cecilia Shania- and was asked to be the child's godmother. Personality Theresa somewhats believes that emotional maturity is physical maturity. She easily- and sometimes nonchalantly- deals with adult matters and generally act dignified, being a person in a high position she's expected to think wisely to make good decisions. However, she still has a childish side, such as calling herself the 'world's cutest principal' and with many of her reactions related. Secretly likes manga, which no one knows about. She can be annoying sometimes but she does care about the people close to her and tries her best protecting them. Stigmata Background Otto- desperate to get Kallen back- created the clone, A-310 using the former's DNA and the genes of Vishnu, a Houkai beast with enhanced regenerative abilities. The clone demonstrated excellent Honkai controlling abilities and high potency. The clone was born on 1972. Being a part of the 260 A-E series, A-310 didn't know anything about her identity but Otto offered that he would tell her anything that she wishes but first, she needed to pass the tests he would give. She accepted the offer and passed some of the tests with ease. At the final test, A-310 was told by Otto to defeat another clone entitled: A-303. The former did not want to kill the latter, but she was forced to do it and succesfully put the clone out of its misery. After the test, Otto believed that A-310 could potentially be Kallen's reincarnation due to her empathy and her incredible combat capabilities, but he ironically stated that science is different from reincarnation. Otto later adopted the clone as his granddaughter and called her Theresa. Otto later gave the Oath of Judah, the 11th God Key, to Theresa, sometime before or aftter becoming a valkyrja. The next year, Otto sent the one-year-old Theresa, who was a B-Rank valkyrja at the time, together with another valkyrja, Kali and her squad on a mission to defeat and destroy a Houkai beast named Parvati, that was classified as a low-leveled beast. When they encountered the beast, it was soon realized that it was an Emperor-Class beast. Otto told Theresa to withdraw, planning to use nuclear missiles to kill the beast even though Kali and her team was still there. The former objected to leave Kali and her squad behind, and confronted Parvati that was killed after a long battle. Otto was even more impressed by her actions which made him wonder if Theresa was truly Kallen's reincarnation. Due to experimental circumstances, Theresa could not advance the physical age of 12 but her emotional and mental development is still unhindered. Due to this, she often calls herself the world's cutest. As Theresa rose through the ranks of the valkyrja system, she soon witnessed her fellow valkyrja and close friend, Cecilia Shania's demise on live camera. Theresa wanted to flee with her Siegfried and Kiana, her husband and daughter respectively and sneaked them out of Schicksal's HQ at night. Otto quickly suspected that Theresa might do something troublesome and dispatched some of his henchmen to prevent Theresa from leaving. Theresa obtained Kiana, but was forced to leave her behind to save Siegfried. Otto asked Theresa to stop her resistance and even sent a chopper codenamed: RPC-6626 just to stop her, but was destroyed by Theresa. She forcefully surrendered after Otto's henchmen captured Kiana. Theresa did not want to endanger her niece, had a list of demands that she wanted Otto to fulfill before the former agrees to stay. One of these demands included the creation of a branch in the Far East with a school, which she would run to teach and command valkyries as she didn't approve Schicksal's cruel methods, and to also honor Cecilia's last wish. Otto thought of her demands as absurd, but fulfilled her requests nonetheless. Honkai Impact 3rd Plotline To be added. Equipment and Skills Despite her height and being a clone, Theresa has incredible combat abilities that can be compared to Kallen, the previously most powerful valkyrja in Schicksal's history. She also has enhanced regenerative abilities which she got from the Houkai beast, Vishnu. She mainly uses the God Key, the Oath of Judah, as her weapon of choice. It is a cross that is summoned to hurl javelins and chain enemies simultaneously, effectively damaging and rooting them in a place. She can also weaken enemies with its restriction ability, and seal Houkai beasts into the cross. If she did not use the former, she will use other cross summons as her primary weapon. In her Executor battlesuit, she can turn the current cross used in an ethereal state, and assaults it upon the enemy. Theresa can throw javelins of pure light into the air that summons lesser javelins that rains destruction upon enemies. As the Sakuno Rondo, she now uses the Pledge of Sakura, which is a special form of the Oath of Judah infused with Yae Sakura's power, that launches ''sakura blades ''instead of the regular javelins. The cross still has its sealing and restriction ability, but on a weaker scale. Theresa can also manipulate fire to her bidding and destroy targets with pure flames. Battlesuits Base Forms pledge.png|Valkyrie Pledge|link=Valkyrie Pledge violetexecutor.png|Violet Executor|link=Violet Executor sakunorondo.png|Sakuno Rondo|link=Sakuno Rondo godanthem.png|Celestial Hymn|link=Celestial Hymn Awakening Forms lunakindred.png|Bloodmoon Embrace|link=Bloodmoon Embrace Trivia * She strangely likes bitter melon juice. * Her birthday is on March 28. Her measurements on B/W/H are 70cm/58cm/73cm. Her weight is 38kg. * Theresa is deathly afraid of ghosts despite defeating a Emperor-Class beast. * She transformed into her CH form after a long, losing fight with Hellmaru, the embodiment of Sakura's hatred. Hellmaru eventually became dormant after Theresa forgave the beast while the former was moved by the latter's actions. * Theresa likes her arms folded. It's practically her signature pose, as many of her portraits, as well as her idle pose has her pose like this. Category:Male characters